


love is a fire (it burns)

by iwaslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (will update characters and tags as i go), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn (I think), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, author has the shortest attention span and cannot write anything at one go, first chapter is really just a prologue, lowercase intended, man i have no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaslut/pseuds/iwaslut
Summary: "so, to love you is not my promise,it is my fate,to burn for you until i can burn no more."of soul marks and unexpected revelations.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	love is a fire (it burns)

**Author's Note:**

> h-hello *sweats cutely* thanks for giving this fic a try ! this is second fic lol and yes, it is once again about sakuatsu because i love my two babies so much ＞︿＜ there isn't much going about for this chapter because it's just the prologue but it will get better in the next chapter, i promise.
> 
> enjoy !

soulmates. in this world, everyone has one. regardless of who you are and what you believe in, the existence of a significant other waiting for you in any part of the world or galaxy is undeniable. your soulmate, is known through a complex yet simple to understand system that the human body has built up throughout the years of evolution, soul marks. 

to put it simply, soul marks are really just "tattoos" of your soulmate's name, usually found at the area around your wrist. soul marks appear after you look at your soulmate, and can produce a burning sensation as it manifests. it is a well known fact that you are considered lucky if your soul mark appears during your younger days.

twelve year old atsumu stared down at his already bruised skin, red from the continuous abuse of their owner as he thought about how unlucky he was. 

"come on, come on ! come out already ! my soulmate’s gotta be someone good !" atsumu continued to rub furiously against the delicate skin, ignoring the pointed glance from his other twin. currently, it was lunch time and the miya twins had decided to eat at their school’s playground much to osamu’s insistent protests ( _“the weather’s good today ‘samu ! don’t be such a spoil sport !”_ ). the school playground was empty, save for the both of them, which was unsurprising as most students only gather at the playground after finishing their meals.

"give it up 'tsumu, it's not like rubbing yer wrist is gonna help make yer soul mark appear any faster. now ya just look stupid, loser." osamu reached over to pick up another onigiri from the bento box that their mother had packed for them, turning his head to glare at atsumu when he realised that the elder twin had snatched it away from him in spite.

"compensation,” atsumu managed to chew out amongst bites of hot, fluffy rice, “for calling me stupid.” 

irked, osamu decided to take a short nap in place of his unsatiated hunger. 

_a good nap always helps, solves all problems, including ‘tsumu._

osamu’s eyelids started to flutter, he was drifting in and out of consciousness and he knows he’s falling asleep. he pulled his legs inwards, towards his torso and folded both arms atop his knee, nestling his head into his hands. 

the world started to blur before a splitting screech took a sleepy osamu by surprise.

the screech came from none other than his annoying half of a twin brother (of course), and osamu was no longer sleepy, jolted awake by the ear-splitting scream. 

annoyance turned to anger and osamu whipped his head towards the older twin, words already on the tip of his tongue as he prepared to lash out at atsumu.

for one, osamu did not expect to see another boy staring down at the both of them (specifically atsumu) and was definitely not expecting to see a _very very wet_ miya atsumu.

atsumu’s shirt clung tightly onto the skin of his body and his hair was drenched. the water had caused his hair to flatten and he was soaked to the core. as if on cue, atsumu shivered as a strong gust of wind blew over the playground and the boy stared apathetically at the shivering twin, raven curls dancing in the wind.

“y-you ! what is the meaning of this !” atsumu quivered, barely managing to spit out his words through chattering teeth. he was unclear if the violent shaking was due to the effects of the cold water or the fact that he was clearly upset over the stranger’s actions. 

osamu sniggered, clearly enjoying the humiliating sight of his older brother. _karma always comes back to bite anyone’s ass._

the boy audibly sighed, although muffled due to the mask obscuring the front of his face.

“look,” the boy lowered the bucket in his arms, bending down to look at atsumu straight in the eyes, “your foot was sticking out way too much and it’s your fault that i tripped. now if you may excuse me,” the boy straightened up, turning his body to leave, “i have somewhere else to be at.”

“whaddaya mean it’s my fault ? it’s obviously yer- hey come back ! i am not done yet !” 

a pair of jet black orbs turned around to give the elder twin a definite reply - **_no._**

it was like something in atsumu had snapped then -- he got up (ignoring how that made him feel even colder) and stormed towards the taller boy. 

osamu, who was watching the situation unfold silently, scrambled to his feet once he saw atsumu moving towards the ravenette.

“hey ‘tsumu don’t-”

too late.

suddenly, atsumu’s fist was slamming onto the boy’s face and they both stumbled apart. atsumu’s knuckles were white from clenching his fist too hard and blood pooled in the boy’s mouth as his right cheek started to swell from the punch delivered by the elder twin. the skin of the boy’s lips split as well, considering the fact that there was a tiny patch of red on the surface of the boy’s mask. still, the boy took no notice of that as a cruel sneer made its way to his lips. 

“how childish." he crowed, smirking infuriatingly atsumu. atsumu’s face grew red with anger and he growled as he threw himself at the boy.

“hey ‘tsumu ! that’s enough alright ? look at me ! calm down. breathe.” osamu managed to grab a hold onto the squirming boy, whose arms were now digging into osamu’s ribs as he struggled to lunge forward at the nonchalant boy in front of them amidst the vice-like grip osamu had on him. 

atsumu shook, not because he felt cold, but because he felt anger at the boy’s words.

osamu glanced towards the direction of the other boy and noticed that he had taken off his mask partially in order to inspect his injuries even closer and winced when he realised that there were droplets of blood on his mask. 

“get ya face fixed would ya ? go before i can’t control ‘tsumu any longer.” osamu tilted his chin towards the still-squirming boy in his arms. 

"let go of me ! what are ya even doing !"

seeing that atsumu was restrained, the boy had taken the opportunity to slink away, not before throwing the dirtiest glare at the elder twin. 

osamu sighed as he watched the boy walk away before proceeding to drag his twin away from the playground where they had decided to reside for lunch. osamu decided that it was best to drag his brother towards the lockers to grab an extra set of clothes, seeing how atsumu was not fit to be in class with his inappropriate get up. _yup, 'samu, you have got this. save the day again just like the sensible brother you are._

“hey ! i get it ! i get it ! would ya let go of me now ?” osamu's train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by a squirmish atsumu, trying to break free of osamu's tight grip on the fabric of his shirt. without realising it, they had arrived at the locker rooms. 

osamu loosened his grip on atsumu's shirt as he beckoned for atsumu to grab the extra set of clothing in his locker. osamu crossed his arms as he leaned on the surface of the locker, staring at his twin who seemed to have an issue with the locker’s password.

"yer embarrassing, ya know that ? ya just punched someone for no reason at all ! ya gonna get into big trouble." frowning, osamu pointed an accusatory finger at atsumu, who only flailed his arms around in exasperation.

"whaddaya mean i am ‘gonna get in big trouble’ ? he provoked me first !" 

“yeah but ya punched him first, ya dimwit.”

"ya know what," atsumu huffed, slamming the locker door shut, "i am gonna make that guy wish he was never born. i swear !” 

“just change already.” 

“ ‘samu ! this guy’s a scrub ! why are ya tryna defend him ? ya gotta knock some sense into him ya know !” whining, atsumu stomped away as the other boy rolled his eyes, deciding to follow his twin towards the direction of the toilet.

all while a burning sensation pulsed through the wrists of the boy with jet black hair in the nurses’ office.

**Author's Note:**

> scream about sakuatsu with me on twitter [@iwaslut](https://twitter.com/iwaslut) and if we are oomfs there already,,,, hi i love you


End file.
